


人生补时（Time Life）

by AHydrogen



Category: Death Note
Genre: Chinese, Gen, Memories before death
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 00:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1530938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHydrogen/pseuds/AHydrogen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Page 0||Ray·Penber||Anadem·花冠<br/>Page 1||南空直美||Maria Full Of Grace·万福玛利亚<br/>Page 2||Beyond·Birthday||The daughter of the King of Jews·犹太王女<br/>Page 3||渡||The Pride of the Bethlehem Morning·伯利恒晨雾<br/>Page 4||L·Lawliet||Fireside And the Silver Plate·银盘与炉灶<br/>Page 5||夜神总一郎||Malogranatum·石榴<br/>Page 6||Mello||Pigeon·鸽子<br/>Page 7||高田清美||EVA·福音<br/>Page 8||魅上照||Simon the Apostle·热忱的西门<br/>Page 9||夜神月|Symphony No.9 ·自新世界</p>
            </blockquote>





	人生补时（Time Life）

Page 0||Ray·Penber  
Anadem  
花冠

.0.  
　　这个男人，既不是英雄也不是什么了不起的智者，但是在过去的人生中，虽说过的是比普通人更为惊险一点的人生，但是实际上却也没什么特别的，除了做好自己的本职工作之外，他就和任何普通的男人一样，尽力维护着自己小小世界的和平与幸福。  
　　当然，这并不是在说他是个没有远大抱负的人，相对的，这个男人有着一颗赤诚而渴望进取的心，而正是因为这个原因，他比谁都要渴望能够给予自己所爱的人幸福。  
　　如果可以，他愿意在春夏之际流浪旷野，只为了带回一顶送给挚爱的花冠。  
　　然而可惜的是，在他把这个令自己无比羞赫却又感到相当甜蜜的小小秘密向这个世界透露之前，他就被提前到来的死亡拽离了人间。  
　　他沉睡在地上，别人的尖叫在意识的轮廓之外，而他的名字却被写在了笔记里。  
　　或许很多年后会有人看见那叠写满了漂亮的英语名字的奇特稿纸。  
　　或许，那个人会突然看见这个名字，然后心血来潮地转过头问问身边那个黑色的死神这个人是谁啊？  
　　接着，那个黑色的死神恐怕会爆发出一阵古怪的笑声，平淡又无聊地说——  
　　谁知道呢？  
　　是啊，谁会知道这个叫做Ray·Penber的家伙是谁呢？  
　　  
.1.  
　　突如其来的，Ray想起了一个炎热的夏天。  
　　炽烈的太阳高高地挂在天空上，他从机车上跨下来，外套裹着他的身体，给予他一种几乎要被蒸熟的错觉。  
　　他叹了口气，刚接触到柏油路面的鞋底很快就被烧得发烫。  
　　他低声咒骂了一句真该死，然后把安全帽从头上摘下来，汗水顺着他的额头打湿了睫毛，而被汗水打扰的眼眶，突然让他想起了曾经不得不在海水之中屏住呼吸带上好几分钟时候的糟糕回忆。  
　　还好这里没有鲨鱼，他苦中作乐地想，接着把左手提着的安全帽换到了右手，迈开脚步走进了一间小公寓。  
　　一踏进公寓的大门，过分灿烂的阳光就被昏暗一口吞噬殆尽，他觉得有点晕眩，头顶上的老电扇慢悠悠地转啊转，发出一声接着一声的慢悠悠的叹息。  
　　他绕过昏昏欲睡的公寓管理员，被安静压得无比致密的空气让他觉得非常难受，他对自己说，当心一点，再谨慎一点。  
　　是的，当心一点，再谨慎一点。  
　　于是他尽量放慢脚步，顺着铺着劣质大理石的楼梯（它看上去又脏又旧，扶手里甚至还夹着垃圾），一步一步地往上走，他想，他很快就能到达302室，或许他的接头人会在里面，又或许那里会是一个不知从哪里偷来消息的狗杂种想要暗算他一番，这都没关系，他相信自己的身手。想着，他把手塞进了外套口袋里，轻轻碰了碰小型手枪，仿佛是要寻求一个安慰。  
　　这时候，他不合时宜的想起了很多女特工总喜欢开玩笑的叫它小口红，所以有不少男性特工都对它有点抗拒，Ray也不例外。但是相比起人身安全，这点小问题几乎可以被直接忽视。  
　　想着，他又叹了口气，滚烫的空气却很快又反扑回他的肺叶里，试图把每一丝温凉的气息统统碾成碎片。  
　　很快，他就走到了三楼，并不太明亮的玻璃窗模模糊糊地映出外头树影婆娑的姿态，死气沉沉的阴影躺在地上，蝉鸣像是它被踩痛了的哀叫。  
　　Ray现在把那支小型手枪紧紧地握在右手里，他现在冷静下来了，燥热再也不能撼动他，他得想想个对策，以免出现任何岔子。  
　　于是他伸出左手搭在圆形的门把手上，他轻轻地握住它，深吸了一口气，才尽可能缓慢地转动它，他的视线紧紧盯着门板，身体也紧紧靠着它，仿佛那是一块盾牌，又或者是一座牢不可破的堡垒，他想，再也没有什么困难能绊倒他。  
　　于是他打开门，明亮的日光如同洪水一样淹没了他，他的手枪抵住一个女人的下巴，而她的刀子正对着他的脊椎。  
　　她有一双警觉又明亮的眼睛，红色的嘴唇微微动了动，最终却一个字都没吐出来。  
　　这是Ray·Penber和南空直美相遇的第一刻，那时候一切都糟透了，带着一股卷心菜味道的闷热空气、几乎转不动的老式风扇还有满是污渍的到处都是凹陷的木质地板，他们的武器指着彼此，盛夏在对峙中发出小虫子一般的嗡鸣。  
　　嗡鸣。  
　　Ray突然回过了神来，他努力瞪大眼睛，企图搞清楚究竟发生了什么，他刚刚听从Killer的指示下了列车，然后呢？  
　　他尽可能地抬起头，却被一道阴影所笼罩了。  
　　那是一张年轻又骄傲的面孔，一贯洋溢着谦和的笑容的面孔却被高傲的嘲讽所占据。  
　　Ray突然觉得很恐惧，在反复的懊悔和惊惧中，他突然感到了一阵疲惫，记忆里剩下的潮水荡出一阵阵轻微的潮骚。  
　　他想，直美。  
　　南空直美。  
　　那一刻，那个女人似乎真的来到了他的面前，她轻轻地捧住了他的脸，像是以前任何时候一样带着满怀的温柔轻轻地拥抱着他。  
　　他突然感到很难过，因为他把一切都搞砸了。  
　　他如果再谨慎一些，又或者再当心一点，一切就不会变成这样。只是他始终弄不明白，究竟是哪里出了问题呢？  
　　是那辆公交车上吗？  
　　又或者是今天心血来潮的决定？  
　　不知道，他只知道，他的的确确把一切都搞砸了，他多想现在打个电话给直美，对她说上一句对不起，但是已经太迟了。  
　　死亡像是那个夏天的空气一样，它钻满了他身体里的每一个角落，连指甲缝都不曾放过。  
　　他咽下了最后一口气，深深地刻着名为夜神月的青年的眼底此刻倒影出的，却是一个女人的面孔。  
　　直美，他想，是直美吗？  
　　他多想对她说上一句对不起，然后比以往任何时候都要更没出息地抱着头痛哭一场，然后像个无赖一样地乞求道——像是那个夏天的见面一样在确认身份后对我露出一个宽容的笑容吧，用那双漂亮漆黑的东洋人的眼睛，以及微微弯起的红色嘴唇。

.0.  
　　于是那个男人满怀着内疚的悲痛和懊悔在没有阳光的车站里趴在冰冷的白色灯光里失去了性命。死亡亲吻了他的面孔，他死去了，在黑暗中如同一个卑微怯懦的孩子一样小心地向前走，生命之光再也不会降临在他的眼底，然而那个无尽的盛夏仿佛一罐永远不会干涸的蜜糖一样照应在了他的眼底。  
　　于是他一路向前，在死亡中漫无方向地前进，茫茫的旷野中，他突然变成了一个孩子，四肢百骸都变得轻巧了起来，可是这是哪里？触目所及的，统统都是无边的黑暗，这令他恐惧又安心。  
　　他跑着，大声叫喊着，可是没有人应答他。他的脚底被黑暗划伤又治愈，眼里积满了眼泪，却又感到欢喜，在这一刻，他想起来来了一个梦。  
　　那是一个这样的梦。  
　　梦里头，他在漫长的春夏中流浪，光着脚踩过碧绿的草原，然后摘下一朵朵漂亮的花朵，植物的茎秆被他牢牢地捏在手心，流淌的风里满是被草腥气。  
　　他如同一个无畏的英雄一样一直向前走，一直向前走，就这样，一直向前走。  
　　直到最后，鲜花在他的手心变成了一个漂亮的花冠，阳光变成了一场充满喜悦的大雨。  
　　于是他冲过那场由黑暗组成的大雨，挥开一切却发现那个他所深爱着的女人突然出现在了他的眼前。  
　　她微微笑着，安静甜美的脸如同一座雕像，然而那双明亮的黑色眼睛却比什么都要明亮，她弯下腰，好让他把那顶花冠带在她的头顶上，接着雨水打在他的脸颊上，裹挟着春季的烂漫和夏日的馥郁，那甜蜜而冰凉的气息让他忍不住无助地大哭了起来。  
　　黑暗中的女人已经消失得无影无踪了，无垠的雨水拍打着少年的面孔和肩膀，他已经知道这是什么地方了——这是生者避之不及的彼岸，是死者永恒的归宿。这里是不会终止的地狱，却也是不会消失的天堂。  
　　再见，直美。他说——  
　　再见。  
　　  
END

 

Page 1||南空直美  
Maria Full Of Grace  
万福玛利亚

.0.  
　　死亡并不可怕，因为人终究是会死去的。  
　　南空直美所惧怕的东西，并不是死亡，而是毫无意义的向死亡屈服，于是她每一次都会用尽全力去冲刺，擦着死神的肩膀一直向前奔跑。  
　　然而，当死亡真正降临的时刻到来，她却突然释然了。  
　　因为她的人生并不是毫无意义的，她痛苦过也懊悔过，如今怨恨和悲痛依然用爪子踩踏着她的灵魂，然而正是因此，死亡才变得如此巨大，它肥大成一整片夜空将你我包围，直到一片星辰的碎片携带着几百外光年外的叹息在眼眶中与你我相遇。  
　　她知道她要死去，可是事到如今，她依然不愿意向死亡低下头颅。  
　　  
.1.  
　　来说说南空直美的过去吧。  
　　南空直美出生于日本的一个普通的家庭中，被邻居夸赞着真是文静可爱的女孩子却有着一股绝对不服输的气势，哪怕是身为一家之主的父亲也经常苦笑着摇头说，“这个孩子啊……”  
　　尽管如此，父亲那并不是全然苦涩的口气让直美明白，这个男人也正是因此而为她骄傲。  
　　后来，她前往美国进行学习，在对未来还并不明确的时候因为机缘巧合而加入了FBI，这种完全在意料之外的人生展开令直美感到新奇又刺激，然而随着她越来越了解这个职业，她也越来越感到忧虑和恐惧。  
　　每天缠绕着她的问题，早就不是午餐的时候能不能吃到咖喱之类的问题了，她开始习惯因为会不会对一个十三岁的少年开枪而夜不能寐，也逐步开始懂得生命是如此脆弱。  
　　——它如同一张废纸，轻轻用力就能立刻支离破碎。  
　　正是这样，南空直美比任何人都要尊重生命并爱惜生命，自己的也好、别人的也好。她最无法容忍的就是毫无理由地向死亡区服。  
　　这时候，她想起了一个名为龙崎流河的青年，不，或许她该称他为Beyond·Birthday更合适，他现在大概正在加州的监狱中服刑，垂着没精神的眼皮将自己缩在阴影里，或许他依然不甘心地咬着牙，但是一切都已经无济于事了。  
　　这个青年，有着比谁都要强烈的超越某个人的心情，然而他却选择了向死亡屈服。  
　　尽管南空直美到现在也依旧因为这个青年当初孤注一掷的心情而深感震撼，但是她依然不觉得那样做是对的，尽管他是如此才华横溢又博学多才。  
　　她想，一旦人类向死神屈服，那他就完蛋了。  
　　人本就是鲜血所构成的一个循环，一旦加入了别人的鲜血，或者失去了自己的鲜血，这种平衡就会被打破，或许这样，人就不能再被称之为人了。  
　　可是即使有着这样的心情，身为FBI的南空直美却也不得不经常去结束他人的生命，每当这样的工作结束，她就会陷入一阵子的阴郁之中，而她的未婚夫Ray总是会笑着拍拍她的头，半开玩笑地说，“那就干脆退休吧，让我来养你。”  
　　每当直美听到这样的话，她都会忍不住扑哧一声笑出来，于是Ray会装模作样地摆出愠怒的神情，但是却用那双温柔的眼睛看着她，压抑着因为笑意而微微扬起的声线说，“你是不相信我吗？”  
　　不，绝对不是因为不相信啊。  
　　直美想，如果可以，她现在多想再听到Ray这么对她说上一遍这样的话，如果真的有这样的机会，搞不好她会忍不住一下子哭出来。  
　　然而太迟了。  
　　Ray已经死去了，或许不是因为Ray的死，她至今都会对Ray的这种说法保持那样玩笑的心情吧？然而她是知道的，Ray是打从心底希望可以给她幸福，就和她一样。  
　　他们曾经互相扶持，走过那么多风雨，可是最后还是输给了死亡。  
　　南空直美想，她的这一生，自从有了明确的方向之后，就一直在和死亡斗争，她在死亡中拯救生命，也在希望中给予他人死亡过，突然回首才能够发现，自己已经变成了自己当初所畏惧着的怪物。  
　　她在选择着死亡，也被死亡所选择，这就是一个新的循环。  
　　直到那一天，在警视厅门口与那名名为夜神月的少年相遇，这个循环才终于以一个噩梦一样的方式画上了句号。  
　　既然已经快要死去了，那就坦诚一点吧，南空直美想，我是多么憎恨这个名为夜神月的怪物啊。  
　　  
.0.  
　　生命是非常脆弱的东西，只要稍微有一点点不谨慎，它就会突然变成一滩碎片。  
　　尽管人终究会死去，南空直美还是希望自己可以不要向死亡区服。  
　　人是可以被杀死的，但是却是不能被打败的。  
　　她想，然而死亡的脚步声已经走进了她的灵魂里，她忍不住想起了曾经在日本的岁月里，无尽的蝉鸣亲吻着阳光，少年少女们光着脚跑过被晒成金色的温软砂石，他们跑着，笑着，对于未来依旧带着那么多的憧憬和希望，仿佛什么都不能打败他们一样。  
　　她发出了一声叹息，被封闭的神智突然在死亡的蛋壳里凿开了一道裂缝，触目所及的是一片黑色的海水，它们拍打着她的脚背，仿佛是要为她哀鸣一样发出连绵的叹息。  
　　Ray，她想，差一点点就能把他带回家了啊。  
　　若是他们真的办到了，那么她的父亲该有多高兴啊？他一定会拉着Ray尽情地抱怨她这个任性又不服输的女儿，而Ray呢？  
　　他会笑吗？  
　　他会高兴吗？  
　　他会因此而突然对自己露出一个坏心的鬼脸吗？  
　　谁知道呢。  
　　她闭上眼睛，海潮已经扑上了她的脸颊，而过去的浪潮已经从她的身躯中退却。  
　　我的一生啊，尽管已经结束，我也从未向死亡屈服。她对自己说，因为她记得，人的生命是这般脆弱而又平等，正如同Beyond·Birthday曾经说过的一样——  
　　人命就是人命，没有哪一条更昂贵的说法。  
　　她无声地凝视着头顶盘旋的乌鸦，海水打湿了她的眼眶，可嘴角却勾出了一个笑容——  
　　来吧，死神！  
　　来吧！Killer！  
　　你尽可以杀死我，但你却不能打败我。  
　　  
END

 

Page 2||Beyond·Birthday  
The daughter of the King of Jews  
犹太王女

.0.  
　　世界是由数字和字符构成的。  
　　Beyond·Birthday从小就知道这么一回事，起初当他还是个婴儿的时候，他还被这个认知吓破胆到哇哇大哭过，可是随着年龄越来越大，他发现这个世界也不过如此。  
　　  
.1.  
　　先来说说A吧。  
　　A是被一般人当做天才的那种存在，只可惜尽管他是一个天才，确实在是太弱了。  
　　说实在的，Beyond觉得发明天才这个词的人实在讨厌，因为即使是被称为天才的那类人，在强度上也有着巨大的差异，有些人如同堡垒一样坚不可摧，有些人却比厕所的卫生纸还要柔弱易碎。而A就是后者。  
　　不过Quillsh·Wammy，也就是那个被称为渡的一心一意保护着L、并比谁都要衷心地希望让L永远存在下去的老伯却并没有意识到这一点，等他猛地回过神来的时候，A已经走上了绝路。  
　　他选择了在华米之家（Wammy’s House）结束了自己的生命，像是胆小鬼一样从这场培养L接班人的游戏中彻底逃跑了。  
　　说实话B觉得这样很无趣，也很屈辱——他们都断言，A是继承L这个名字的最适格者。  
　　B深深的相信，自己的头脑绝对不会输给A，但是Quillsh和Roger他们却对此保留着微妙的否定态度，一直固执地认为，比起B，A才是更适合的人。于是对于从小就听着L种种传奇长大的B多少也因此感到了一点愤怒，而这种怒意在A猝尔离世之后变得更加明显。  
　　不过很快，他就在这团无休无止的怒火中烧明白了——  
　　他不可能会是L，他是要超越L的人。  
　　这种事情，A，以及那些沉浸在华米之家那种温馨又甜蜜的氛围中的等待着被培养成下一个L的小鬼们也是根本连想都没想过的吧？  
　　这个认知来的并不突然，或者说，在华米之家的这几年里，或许B就是为了酝酿这个念头而生的。B还记得那一年，Quillsh带着L回到华米之家（听说是因为L无法独立生活）来参加A的葬礼，年迈的老人一贯平静的面孔上被自责和难过的神情涂抹得有点疲惫，他远远地站着看着他们，很多年幼的孩子茫然又任性地抱怨着好累啊、好想睡午觉啊之类撒娇的话，更有些废物干脆耍赖地大哭了起来。  
　　因为从来就不曾把他们放在心上，所以B的心情并没有因为他们而变得太坏，他甚至还能悠闲地看着那些孩子头顶的年龄在心里满怀怜悯地想，哭吧，哭吧，放声痛哭吧，你能流泪的日子也就只有这么一点了，真是太可怜了啊。  
　　然而那天的B还是非常的失望，并不是因为不懂事的小孩子们，而是因为L没有露面。  
　　L，这个被当做传奇一样高高悬在他们头顶的名字始终是一个谜，他像是一团空气，自然地匿藏在了这个小小的孤儿院里，窥伺着他们，任凭B想尽了办法也找不到他的踪影。  
　　或许他根本没回来，B这么想过，不过下一秒，B就因为这种仿佛是安慰自己的软弱话语而对自己这样的想法勃然大怒了起来。  
　　——他讨厌弱者，更讨厌成为弱者的自己。  
　　于是满怀着不甘和愤怒，B发誓一定要让L心甘情愿地在他的面前低下头来。  
　　而这里的B，正是我，Beyond·Birthday。  
　　用这么长篇大论的方式来回忆过去，实在是有点太过於浮夸，但是仔细想来，除了这种方法，我倒也想不出什么更有趣的手法来了，毕竟自从被逮捕以来，我每天都过着平静到几乎不可思议的日子。  
　　不过请注意，在这里我可不是想要说什么加州的监狱生活非常平和，如果你这么想，我只能对你露出一个悲悯的表情，搞不好我会因为同情就把你的死期偷偷告诉你吧。  
　　把话说回来，继续来说说我和L的事情。  
　　我啊，天生就有一双奇怪的眼睛。  
　　我能看见人的名字和寿命，小时候还是个婴儿的我对此曾一度感到非常恐惧，每天只想着闭上眼睛不要再去看了，不过很快，我就明白过来了，这并不是我的异常，而是我的眼睛能够看见这个世界的真实——  
　　这个世界，是由数字和字符组成的。  
　　这些数字进行叠加就有了一个答案，于是就能指向一个结局。所以一切谜团都是可以破解的，只要找出那些数字叠加的方式就可以了。  
　　这个道理实在是太简单了，所以我就不在这里多费唇舌了在加州监狱里被意外地当成是异类，不，说是异类恐怕还是好听的，最普通的情况下，我都被冠以“怪物”这个了不起的名字，无论是谁都不敢靠近我，我还曾听见有人小声地议论着我是不是死神之类的无聊话题。  
　　死神？  
　　开玩笑吧。  
　　我忍不住想要嘲笑他们，然而我这身在洛杉矶时被烧得焦黑的皮肤，再加上那不被他人理解的行为举止（明明这些举动就很正常，要知道，蹲在椅子上坐着的时候我的推理能力至少会比用一般坐姿坐着的时候高出30%），我看起来大概的确不像是一个人类了吧？  
　　虽然这种认知让我感到非常遗憾，但是能因此过上平静安稳的日子，我倒也感到挺高兴的。我觉得这样的日子其实我并不讨厌，只是事到如今，依然有一件事让我感到非常的难过，我输给了L，输给了他找来的盾和剑——那个名为南空直美的FBI探员。  
　　这件事大概会是我一辈子的耻辱吧？  
　　我记得曾有一个人写过这样的话，“世界上只有两种感情能把人永恒地联系在一起，要么是爱，要么是恨。如果他不能爱你，那么就让他恨你吧。”在经过九死一生的抢救后，我开始思考起了这个问题——我和L之间，是否也存在这样的联系呢？  
　　啊……说了半天，忘记来介绍L了。  
　　说实话，我不知道这个人。  
　　换一句话说，就是我根本不认识这个人。  
　　我所知道的L，大概只是一个英语字符这么简单的事情，他是一个偶像，是一座必须跨越的里程碑，对于华米之家的所有孩子来说，他就是一个标杆，只要向着他的方向前进，那就意味着自己的生命有了价值。  
　　我从不觉得自己的生命会因为大脑可以成功模拟出L的思考方式而变得富有价值，因为每个人的生命本来就有自己的质量。真正能让我变得更强大的，是超越L这个认知和想法。现在的我发现，我，以及那些和我同辈的、比我年幼的孩子也都是因此而变得更加坚强起来的，我们因为他而脆弱，却也因为他而更加坚强。  
　　他是我们的道标，也是我们的奠基者。  
　　想到这里，我的心情就会陡然平静下来。  
　　要知道，我曾经比谁都要迫切的想要找到他，然后超越他，可是最终，我却失败了，我原本因此而愤怒异常，甚至觉得屈辱到几乎连呼吸都很痛苦，但是我意识到了，这份失败，也将让我变得更加强大。  
　　因为我依然觉得，我和他的游戏不会结束。  
　　尽管此时此刻，我身陷囹圄，但我相信只要我们都还存在于这个世界上，我就依然会想尽办法去找到他，去超越他，去折下他那颗名侦探高傲的头颅好让他匍匐在我的面前俯首称臣。  
　　于是我怀揣着这样的想法，被死亡抓住了脊椎。  
　　被捕后的第二年，也就是二零零四年一月二十一日，我在清晨起床，果然在镜子里还是看不见我自己的寿命，于是彻底把无奈的心情抛在脑后开始享受Quillsh通过金钱所给我的一份迟到的成人礼——随时可以出入这个图书馆的特权，我总是喜欢这种安宁的时刻，在这里，疼痛和失望都与我无缘，除了今天。  
　　因为死亡的匕首突然就扎进了我的心脏。  
　　真疼啊。我忍不住咒骂了一声。  
　　  
.0.  
　　心脏麻痹致死一般只会持续几秒，但是这几秒对于Beyond·Birthday来说，已经非常漫长了，要知道——  
　　他连一秒都不曾看见过L。  
　　  
END

 

Page 3||Quillsh·Wammy（渡）  
The Pride of the Bethlehem Morning  
伯利恒晨雾

.0.  
　　那时候正是破晓时分，明亮的天体从东方升起，烧起了整条地平线的金光。  
　　渡拉着一个孩子的手，他瘦小的手被厚重的手套小心的包裹了起来，它们阻断了所有体温的交换。是的，渡感觉不到他手心的温度，也听不见他的呼吸，仿佛他根本就不存在一样。  
　　而那汉普郡的白雪如同晨星的碎片一样缓慢地降落在地上，渡突然产生了一个不可思议的想法，他竟有些担心这个少年会不会突然变成一捧白色的砂糖，哗的一声就散进了满地的深雪里。  
　　这是这个孩子第一次来到华米之家（Wammy’s House），他可能会有点紧张，所以渡得做好一切应对并解决他可能突然爆发出来的抗拒的准备。他正这么想着，手指却被孩子突然加重的力气扣住了，渡立刻就知道了，这个孩子在竭力适应，事实上他做的很好，尽力的去尝试相信并且付出笨拙的关怀，他只是没能压抑住还残留在心底的一丝孩子的本性，这很正常，毕竟他本来就是个孩子。  
　　于是，渡慈爱地低下头，如同要回应孩子所给予他的这份依赖和新人一般无声地凝视着少年乱蓬蓬的黑色短发，但那遍布手掌的血管却因这道突然到来的细微的力而感到欣喜——  
　　它那么轻，甚至只是如同路边枯枝的震颤，然而却又嘹亮堪比清晨婴儿的第一声啼哭。  
　　这一瞬间，渡能够听见远方晨光中传来的钟声以及安睡在未来的胸膛之上的那颗心脏的蓬勃律动。  
　　此时天光陡然爆炸发出的巨大声响，如同一万发礼炮一起奏响一般荡开余波，匍匐的白云被扫到了天边，而那星辰也被震落成了一地白霜。  
　　渡低下头看着那个孩子的头顶，“欢迎回家，Lawliet。”  
　　  
.1.  
　　在清晨五点的时候，第一只鸽子掠过窗边，渡醒的比平时更早一些。  
　　他把自己打理妥当后往水壶里注了一点水后将它放到了炉灶上，他决定先去看看Lawliet现在是否还醒着，他最近睡得比平时还要更少，浓重的黑眼圈比以往任何时候都要严重，尽管他从不插手Lawliet对于睡眠的决定，但是这并不代表他可以无条件地纵容Lawliet不眠不休的行为。  
　　他需要睡眠，尽管很少，但是他依旧需要，和任何普通人一样。  
　　渡叹了口气，他尽可能轻地踩着铺着地毯的木质楼梯走上楼（Lawliet在室内从不穿袜子，更别提拖鞋了），他依次拉开走廊上所有窗户的窗帘，让清晨的光照进房间尽可能地冲走屋子里堆积许久的沉闷。  
　　他很快就走到了Lawliet的房门口，渡停了停脚步，仔细听了听房间里是否还有动静，接着才轻轻曲起指关节敲了敲房门。  
　　Lawliet没有给他回应。  
　　或许他是在因为某件事生闷气，就比如上次Roger打电话来说Mello把渡忘在华米之家的巧克力统统吃完了之后（那是在回英国时承诺要给他带来的圣诞节特别纪念版巧克力），Lawliet难得的发了一次脾气，他以独有的方式向渡表达着严肃的抗议，但却很快因为抵挡不住蛋糕的诱惑而把那件事不情不愿地从脑海里一点一点地擦掉。  
　　渡想，或许Lawliet说不定到现在还在大脑的某个角落好好地藏着这件事的橡皮屑。  
　　当然，也不能排除Lawliet正在思考什么问题，又或者在做冥想的可能性。  
　　他在工作之后总喜欢一个人闭着眼躲在黑漆漆的房间里做一会儿冥想，尽管这和他平时打发时间的方法没什么两样，但是他总说这样比起睡觉更能令他感到放松和惬意。  
　　无论是上述哪一种情况，他现在无论怎样大摇大摆的走进房间都不可能会打扰到Lawliet。因为他总是像一个固执又自我中心的孩子，不知不觉就会将别人从意识里挥开。  
　　想到这里，渡突然有点担忧，Lawliet在社交方面几乎是一个无知的婴儿。  
　　这是他的错，渡叹了口气，尽管整个世界都是Lawliet的游乐场，但实际上，他却几乎从没有正面接触过这个世界，他的脚步总是在一个房间内徘徊，黑暗和孤独是他最佳的玩伴和朋友。渡相信，是孤独让他的智能成长得如此迅速，而同样也是孤独，让他几乎从未成长过半分——他依然是那个笨拙的在华米之家门口悄悄拉住渡的手，企图表现出一点善意的信任和依赖的孩子，他依旧是这样，连时光都不能奈何他半分。  
　　渡强迫自己结束了这段思考，他推开门，却看见Lawliet的椅子倾倒在了地上，而他正蜷缩在椅子里，像个婴儿一样抱着膝盖，而整个房间就是他的子宫。  
　　沉闷是他的羊水，使他呼吸。  
　　昏暗是他的壁炉，供他烤火。  
　　而寂静则是他的夜莺，为他排忧。  
　　而他的头轻轻地垂着，温顺地靠着椅子的扶手，鼻息打在捂住他脸颊的黑色头发上吹起一点点的颤动，如同一片摇摇欲坠的枯叶。  
　　渡蹲下身，想要将他叫醒，可最后却还是停止了这个想法，他拿来了一床毛毯，将Lawliet的身体盖住。渡小心地为他掖好每一个可能会使他着凉的缝隙，不过最后当他完成了一切的时候，他又想把那床毯子一把掀开——它看上去就如同一块裹尸布。  
　　这种认知让他难以容忍，尽管Lawliet如此任性、争强好胜甚至有些极端的自我中心，或许几乎没有人可以忍受的了他，但是对渡而言，他就是他的孩子，是他的亲中至亲、血中之血。  
　　要知道，在过去的岁月中，他已经融入了渡的血脉和灵魂，他几乎无法不去放纵他、宠溺他，即使只有他一人，他也会献上所有的黄金、乳香和没药。  
　　因为Lawliet被东方的天体照亮面孔那一霎那的灵光依旧牵动着渡的灵魂——  
　　他是被满怀着卑鄙的想法所牵绊的圣灵，也是荒原中迷路的独角兽，他用那尖锐的犄角亲吻着大地，鲜血联结着宇宙中的每一颗星辰，鼻息牵连着世上的每一缕微风。  
　　忽然，渡回过神来，他发现Lawliet已经睁开了眼睛，他无声地盯着渡的眼睛，手从毯子里伸出来，指甲被整齐的齿缝夹住，黑色的头发垂在他的鼻梁上投下形状古怪的阴影。  
　　渡说，“早上好，L。”  
　　Lawliet点了点头，无言地张开嘴，过了好久才缓慢发出了声音，“订好去日本的机票了吗？”  
　　他的声音仍然睡着，蜷缩在鼻腔和声带里。  
　　“是的。”渡说着，就扶着他的肩膀，连同椅子以及重新扶正。  
　　Lawliet似乎有点慌张，却没有挣扎，直到渡将椅子放好后才微微调整了一下坐姿。  
　　现在，他一只手抱着要滑落的毯子，另一只手抓着椅子的把手，表情像是有点厌倦，但眼睛看上去又有点跃跃欲试的意思。  
　　渡平静地等他发问，而Lawliet却突然转开了脸，他小声地问，“那么我能吃到日本的甜点了？”  
　　渡忍不住露出了一个慈爱的笑容，“随时随地。”  
　　  
.0.  
　　这是渡和Lawliet一起搭乘的最后一趟旅行航班之前的事情，也是渡在黑暗中最后能想起来的事情。  
　　死亡已经钻进渡的大脑，它企图关闭联结着意识的最后一扇窗。  
　　那时候，正有一道光照耀进来。  
　　那是从舷窗外投来的虹光，它映在少年苍白的睡容上，他睡着，安安静静，如同处子。  
　　——他是最圣洁的灵，鸽子衔来桂冠，星辰炸裂黎明。  
　　  
END

 

Page 4||L·Lawliet  
Fireside And the Silver Plate  
银盘与炉灶

.0.  
　　你屈膝来到他的身边，四肢化作尘土，嘴唇亲吻大地。  
　　于是你怀着感激清心地从他身上收割一整年的丰盛。  
　　  
.1.  
　　L·Lawliet以前曾经尝试过种花。  
　　那时候正是春天，他破例走到了花园里，顶着还有点料峭的春风在花盆前蹲了一整个下午，阳光淋湿了他的头发，阴影却浸润着他的脚踝。他轻轻咬着大拇指上的指甲片，偶尔有飞鸟掠过头顶，投影却像是一朵乌云。  
　　他埋下种子，盖上腥气潮湿的泥土，浇上透明的水后默默地等待着。  
　　结果直到那年冬天，那盆植物都没能发芽。  
　　于是Lawliet知道，自己和自然并不能和谐相处，至少是在种花这件事上不能。当然，这并不意味着他厌恶自然，他只是和它处不来而已，就像是人总有那么一两件不拿手的事情一样，对于Lawliet而言，那一两件事扳扳手指就能算的清楚——生活、自然以及失败。  
　　只是，他有些不甘心地在心底重复了一遍，只是他现在的确是输了，尽管他是对的。  
　　此时此刻，他并不位于英国微凉的春天里，这里是陌生的据点、一个凶手以及一群无辜的被蒙蔽者。他仰躺在一个凶手关切的搀扶里，天花板下就是他隐蔽而狰狞的笑容，像是犹大欢喜地数着金币。  
　　这个场面让Lawliet由衷地感到厌恶。  
　　因为他讨厌失败以及关于失败的一切。  
　　只可惜死亡已经开始涨水，洪流拂过他的眼睛，而远方的钟鸣连成了一篇摇篮曲。  
　　万物静默地垂下头颅，低矮的芦苇扫过水面，不带起半片水花。  
　　L开始想起很多事情，就比如华米之家的慢悠悠地旋转着的旧风扇、被Mello吃掉的圣诞纪念巧克力、他来不及拿回来的鞋带、甚至是和Near下到一半的象棋（他本来差点就赢了，可惜渡为了一个案件强行把他带到了美利坚）……  
　　这真是意外。  
　　他想，他本以为他垂死之际能想起来的应该是一桩又一桩稀奇古怪又鲜血淋漓的凶案，但是事实却是那细枝末节的小事牵绊住了他的神智——  
　　此时此刻，死亡又给了他一双敏锐的耳朵，他甚至可以在此听见了华米之家里孩子们发出的吵闹声响。他们又叫又笑，在奔跑中踢起尘土，在摔倒时亲吻大地。金色眼珠的孩子发出呜呜的哭声，棕色头发的少年狡黠的窃笑，而Roger正站在远远的夕阳下嘴角带笑。  
　　而天边最后一只飞鸟正巧抓住树干抖了抖穿过暴雨的翅膀。  
　　它那尖细的爪子倒扣进苍老的树皮，透明的汁液如同眼泪，匍匐在那覆满鳞片的利爪上却又好似一个充满哀怜的亲吻。苍穹用星子的眼睛好奇地凝视着这一幕，光芒碎成鱼脊。  
　　在这片粼粼波光中，宇宙发出一声叹息，白色的星屑被吹起，它们化为白雪装点起了过去的记忆。  
　　那是一个圣诞夜，整个汉普郡都被白雪涂上了银色的糖霜。  
　　他正躲在华米之家的阁楼里喝着渡给他送来的热巧克力。  
　　楼下的孩子们纠缠着渡让他说说关于L的故事，清脆的声音跨过楼板在夜空里轻巧地摇晃。Lawliet相信，即使身处看不见他们的暗处也能描绘出他们此刻的模样——  
　　他们必定如同雏鸟一般高高昂起稚嫩的下巴，眼里写满了欣悦与好奇。  
　　要知道，他们不会懂得渡的为难，只会一个劲得逼迫别人退让。  
　　就和他一样。  
　　正是因此，他突然感到有点新鲜，好吧，他得承认，其实是非常好奇——他想要看看那些原本他毫不在意的孩子们的面孔，看看他们的姿态，以及他们眼底的自己的倒影。  
　　于是他无声无息地离开了房间，光着脚踩过木质的地板，被孩子们刮伤过的平面粗糙而沧桑，如同尚未长成的青草一般骚着他的脚底。  
　　可是一会儿见到那些孩子们他又该说什么？难道要说，嘿，你们好，我是L吗？别说是渡了，他自己也会对这种场面感到失望透顶。  
　　那么他该回去吗？  
　　要知道，他讨厌铩羽而归，这让他感觉像是不战而败。  
　　于是他考虑了一会儿，决定偷偷跑出去透透气。  
　　这里是他童年的游乐园，所有的秘密都对他热情地张开怀抱，如同一位故人一样以绝对的忠诚给予他援手，于是就这样，他悄无声息地溜到黑暗的花园里，远方的钟楼敲了二十下，白雪落满了他的头顶。  
　　他光着脚，站在雪地里，冰冷的雪花在他的脚边融化又凝结。  
　　他突然想起了渡，他总是拿孩子们没办法，他总是愿意用最慷慨的耐心来面对每一个孩子，尽全力给予他们最好的东西。  
　　他就像是他们的餐桌，他们的炉灶，每当他们饥饿寒冷时就会来到他的身边，向他寻求一个安慰。①  
　　可是如今，炉火已经熄灭了。  
　　Lawliet猛地从这段回忆中醒过神来，他有些慌张地向四周张望，可是狭窄的黑色却企图蒙住他的双眼——他已经死去了，沉睡在幽冥之中，不能再睁开眼来。  
　　不甘心的情绪又再次涌了上来，然而就在这时候，他突然变得异常思念渡。  
　　如果可以，他觉得自己甚至想给渡道个歉——他想告诉他，当自己知道Mello吃掉那板圣诞纪念版的巧克力时，他其实没有那么生气，他只是想要闹个别扭，又或者贪心地贪求更多的补偿。  
　　最后，他又想起那朵没能发芽的花，想起它沉默地霸占着他的阳台，占据着他的视线却迟迟不愿意给他半点回报，他在阳光下、在雨水里、在春日、在夏季、在秋天甚至在隆冬，他这样睡着，安宁又甜美，仿佛在许诺一个美妙到让人恼火的梦乡。  
　　他带着爱去播种，却不能伸手去求来一场收获。  
　　尽管如此，他还是依然清心得如同一个最虔诚的教徒。  
　　他是他的朋友，是他的教父，是牵着他的手来到这个广阔的未来的一个许诺。  
　　只是故事的最后，犹大最后一枚金币掉在了莎乐美的银盘上，清脆的鸣响如同一句刺耳的嘲笑。  
　　那又如何？Lawliet满不在乎地想，他依旧是正确的，就和过去漫长的三千多场游戏一样，正义就是他的赏金。  
　　  
.0.  
　　他是他的第一个朋友，也是他的第一个亲人。  
　　他将成为他的餐桌、他的壁炉，成为他一切需求的一个应答。  
　　那时候，雪花掉进老人银白色的头发里闪闪发光，而七岁的Lawliet侧着头用打量着他，他咬着大拇指，大脑里却闪过一句毫无意义的废话——  
　　他会做甜点，这可真是太酷了。  
　　  
END

①改自纪伯伦《论友谊》

 

Page 5||夜神总一郎  
Malogranatum  
石榴

.0.  
带着满足的微笑，这个男人永远的死去了。  
他的病榻边的哀哭变成了一个沉默的拥抱，牵着他的手要引他离开人间。  
如果让他的亲友来为他撰写一篇墓志铭，最贴切的修饰估计就是这样的——这个男人死后应该上天堂。  
这并不是什么托辞，也不是一种赞美，这只是一声最中肯的肯定罢了。  
翻开他的履历，人们不用废半点力气就能发现，这个家伙他是真真正正地侍奉着正义啊。  
他如同骆驼一般穿过信仰荒芜的沙地，全心一致只为了证明正义与爱确实存在，他的背上的质疑是沉重的稻草，它们在阳光下燃烧又熄灭，星辰往来，反复更迭。  
然而，他始终确信贯穿整条银河的无形的轴线。  
那是爱，是正义，是无法被诬陷的纯真，也是圣灵都该屈膝亲吻的冥冥。

.1.  
夜神总一郎绝不是个骄纵的人。  
然而每当被问及家庭的时候，他却总是会不由自主地露出一个骄傲的笑容，抬头挺胸地回答道，啊，现在也很幸福啊。  
那是他最不可破的堡垒，也是他最平静的避风港。鲜花盛开在它的臂弯里，日光烘烤着每一寸芬芳。  
那里是他第二次生命的开始，也是他人生中的第一次受洗。  
　　他在这里成为了一个人丈夫，成为两个孩子的父亲。  
　　事实上，他至今都能清晰地回忆起他的儿子去呱呱坠地的那一天。  
那时候，他焦急地站在产房外，抓在手里的西装被捏得起皱，每当有人经过，他总会无意识地夸张抬起头，像是急着从水面拔出头来吸气的溺水者一样露出热诚又不安的目光。  
紧张踩过他的肠道，期待却在灼烧着他的眼珠。  
　　忽然之间，他觉得他能看见那错综复杂的未来被一股无形的力拧成了一股轴线，它柔软而纤细，如同一片羽毛带起一丝站立。接着，它在洁白的灯光下那婴儿发出的健硕的啼哭下突然崩断化成了一滴眼泪。  
　　世界是安静的，灯光如同这个世界的一枚柔软的呼吸。  
　　他呆呆地站在产房外头，他看着妻子那病床上苍白的面孔，他手足无措，呆呆地站在原地，仿佛突然回到了孩提时代。他哽咽着握住她的手，而对方竟慷慨地给了他一个虚弱的吻。  
　　她说，看啊，这是我们的孩子啊。  
　　疲倦的脸上染上了笑意，她充满自豪和感慨的双眼紧紧地盯着那个刚刚来到这个世界的生灵——  
他看上去那么小，眼睛紧紧闭着，面孔皱成一团。他小小的手脚温顺地曲起，透明的皮肤映出粉色的血管。  
他是在害怕吗？  
他是在高兴吗？  
又或者他是在怀念天堂里的最后一个梦？  
夜神总一郎不知道，然而他却清楚，这个孩子是自白光中诞生的，他赤条条地来到人间，带着最纯真的灵魂和血液，要做那光（light）与盐（salt）。  
在过去的岁月中，他就像是一个孩子，静静地守着在生命的炉灶边，小心地剥着一个石榴，那酸甜的汁液顺着他的手指流下，如同悠悠岁月。  
　　现在，他在死神与亲友的注视中即将死去，白色的光照在他的脸上，他这才想起来原来已经过了这么些年了。  
　　他现在能看见那个当初蜷缩在他怀里的孩子此刻已经成长为一个青年，他面孔端正，骄傲是他的名字，高雅是他的品格，而他那年轻有力的肩膀微微绷紧仿佛是要为拉开一个远大的前程而张开翅膀。  
他是一个出色的孩子，无论什么质疑和诋毁都打不垮他的脊梁。  
事实上，他相信那个叫做L的年轻人，只是他更相信自己的孩子，而他也果然没有让他失望。看啊，他还是这样一个清清白白的灵魂，罪恶绝不会浸染他的眼睛。夜神总一郎这么告诉自己，然而一丝困惑却在最后一抹神智被抽走前冒了出来。  
他长长地吐出了一口气，他想起小时候妆裕战战兢兢地拉着自行车的龙头，月在后面小心地扶着车尾，他对妆裕说，放心吧，有哥哥在。  
年幼的少女说，不要松开手啊，哥哥！  
少年笑着答应着，焦糖色的头发被天光涂满了蜂蜜。  
我不会走开的，他说，哥哥就在这里。  
他们依旧如同那赤身而来的白光，天真而无垢，手掌攀扶着那银河的轴线一路前进。  
就这样，一步，又一步。  
那时候，幸子突然拿手肘捅了捅他的肚子，她俏皮地眨了眨眼睛，露出一个孩子气的微笑来。于是他拉住了她的手掌，眼神注视着他们悉心播种的石榴，心跳连成一线。  
——那是他们最深爱的孩子们，即使全世界都要中伤他们、刺伤他们，他也愿意去相信他们，去守护他们。  
因为他也是他们的堡垒、他们的避风港。是为他们洗礼的铜盆也是目送他们远航的码头。他不曾吐露过这些话语，却比谁都要更认真地践行着这个在海海人世中显得微不足道的小小准则。  
　　因为他的爱是一个笨拙的孩子，它没有聪明的头脑，更缺乏灵活的手腕，他是这样拙朴，甚至不如一个泥雕那样精巧。  
　　不过尽管如此，他还是相信，这份爱会因为如此爱着这个家庭这件事而变得很美很美。

 

0.  
于是，他带着慷慨的爱死去，正义悲悯地为他捂住耳朵。  
不要惊动他。  
知更鸟说，不要再去惊动他。  
哪怕是亚当吃下苹果，地府结满石榴。

END

 

Page 6||Mihael·Keehl（Mello）  
PIGEON  
鸽子

.0.  
　　耶和华勃然大怒。  
　　他手指向地，于是大渊的泉源都裂开了。  
　　接着他低头看足下所踩着的天，于是那天上的窗户也敞开了。①

.1.  
　　那时候，阳光洒满了L所在的屋子。  
　　他正专心致志地把方糖摆放成一座高塔的模样，而擅自闯进他房间的两个孩子也因为得不到他的半分关注而显得格外局促和尴尬。  
　　Mello踟蹰了一会儿，尽管很紧张，他还是开了口，“嘿，L？”  
　　“嗯。”他连嘴唇都没动，鼻腔里挤出一个声音，眼睛却盯着他的砂糖塔，好像那就是他的整个世界。  
　　Mello觉得很失望，而他身边的小女孩拉了拉他的袖子，露出了一个快哭出来的表情。这让Mello觉得窘迫，也很恼火，可是他还没开口房门又被打开了。  
　　即使不用回头，Mello也知道来的人必然是Roger，他必然会把他抓回去上课，然后让他对着Near那张白板一样让人倒胃口的脸去进行一个小小的比赛。  
　　他讨厌那样。  
　　正当他有点晃神的时候，L却突然开了口，他依然看着他的砂糖塔，却忽然伸出手指抽走了当中的一颗，砂糖落下来的时候，他终于稍微改变了一下坐姿好伸出手去把坍塌的白色糖块统统接住。  
　　他说，“让他们呆在这儿。”  
　　Roger无声地保持着沉默。  
　　“这是他们的奖励。”L接住了所有的方糖，却显得一点都不高兴，或许这让他觉得非常无聊，又或者感到不够尽兴，但是Mello实在猜不透他的想法，于是只能像个白痴一样听着对方用兴趣缺缺的声音解释道，“也是他们的惩罚。”  
　　的确是惩罚，Mello想这可真恶毒，可是这是他所崇拜的人，即使他是天底下最邪恶最恶毒的人他也依旧崇拜他，更何况他不是。  
　　他正这么想着，背后突然传来了一记轻微的关门声。  
　　而这时候，他的手臂又被拉了拉，他不耐烦地低下头，却看见女孩子露出了异常难过的表情，她漂亮的眼睛里第一次闪现了一种可以被称之为恐惧的色彩——  
　　我们是被他讨厌了吗？  
　　Mello讨厌这个念头，它让他的理智差点烧断，他甚至忍不住直接甩掉了那个小女孩的手，在对方惊讶的表情里紧紧抿起嘴唇转开自己的视线。  
　　他知道自己这简直就是在无理取闹，可是怒火和懊悔正在不断侵占思维的空间，而这时候L却轻声地开了口，“专注。”  
　　Mello和小女孩都愣住了。  
　　“专注克制你的愤怒。”L用干瘪的声音说，“如果你下次来，我建议你一个人，或者带着Matt，这会让Roger再晚发现一点。”  
　　Mello可以从余光看见女孩子的表情比之前更难过了，她扁了扁嘴，像是用尽了浑身的力气一样虚弱地从牙缝里挤出一句话来。  
　　她说，“L，我讨厌你。”  
　　说着，她就像是一阵风一样逃跑了，Mello知道她哭了，第一滴眼泪还落在他的手背上，而那扇被恶狠狠地掀开的门正靠着墙壁，仿佛是在要给那个女孩子的心情加上一个注脚。  
　　“这也是惩罚的内容之一？”Mello忍不住这么发问，他看见L放在椅子上的脚趾僵了僵，然后微微动了一下，他难得的孩子气让Mello突然感到很新奇，他试图走进L，心脏却跳得非常快——现在，他和L单独呆在一个房间里，尽管L并不拿他当一回事，但他可以看见L那头接近东洋人的头发以及那张失眠症患者的脸，他们看上去和完美这个词几乎一点联系都没有，可是Mello依然固执地将完美的光环加在他的头顶上。  
　　他突然想起来L刚刚提到了Matt，他知道，或许L早就记下了他们每一个人的名字（尽管他根本不像会去做着这种事的人），而且必要的时候可以用最轻柔的手段把他们统统打击一遍，就比如刚才对Linda。  
　　Mello想，L可能正处于恼火的状态中——他这被Roger和渡保护得滴水不漏的房间被两个孩子突破了，而他却只能在那里玩着方糖，别说是L了，任何一个侦探都不能忍受这样的屈辱。他想，可是喜悦并没有因为这套自欺欺人的说辞升起，他反而变得更加沮丧了，他小心翼翼地看了一眼L，对方却突然问，“要吃点什么？”  
　　“啊？”Mello摸不着头脑。  
　　而L平缓地重复道，“你要吃点什么？比如蛋糕，又或者巧克力？”  
　　这是一个试探吗？Mello惊疑不定地看着L平静的面孔，却发现对方正背着光直勾勾地看着他，表情与其说是在等待一个答案，还不如说是纯粹的发呆，他黑色的眼珠里甚至没有他的倒影。  
　　“不需要！”Mello难以克制自己想要冲他大声尖叫的心情，而L露出了一个露骨的失望的表情，他扭过头看了一眼门后开了口，“渡。”  
　　年迈的男人如同鬼影一样很快就出现在了门口，他眯着眼睛，和善又慈祥的脸如同和煦的阳光，可这不是Mello想要看见的表情。  
　　他应该更惊讶一些，就像是Roger一样，最好他可以开个口劝他回去上课。  
　　他觉得现在自己简直就像是一个小丑，所有人都知道他在干什么，只是都不约而同地保持着沉默，他知道，他们这种沉默并不是要给他留下一点颜面，只是纯粹懒得谈论这样一件微不足道的小事一样。  
　　这种态度是纯粹的漠视，而谈起漠视，他就想起了Near，那个全身骨头都像是被盐酸浸泡过一样连站都站不直的白色的小鬼。  
　　他憎恨这种漠视，在这种漠视下他会觉得自己简直比地上的尘埃更加卑微，头脑还不如一只草履虫来得优秀。他不知道Matt是怎么做到可以对这一切都保持着一张笑嘻嘻的脸，整天埋头玩着不知道从哪儿搞来的游戏，偶尔在阳光里和害羞的女孩子聊会儿天乘机骗到一个拥抱。  
　　那个混蛋。  
　　他咬牙切齿地想，有的时候他真想揍他一顿（他有十足的把握可以赢过Matt，要知道，尽管他长着一张体育精英的脸，可除了逃跑他几乎什么体育项目都不擅长），但事实上每当Matt嬉皮笑脸地求饶的时候他又会觉得好像一切都是自己的错，于是他更像揍他，却又因为某种坚持而不能揍他。  
　　他叹了口气，甚至差点没注意到L打量着他的脸的视线。  
　　那时候，L用两根手指从银色的餐盘上夹起（？）一个甜甜圈，他把甜甜圈放在眼前静静地透过它看着Mello，好像那是一个神奇的滤镜一样，这让Mello紧张得几乎满头冷汗。他甚至觉得自己手脚的位置都不对，之前的怒火蓦然熄灭了，但是灰烬却在挠着他的心脏，他不能说话、不能动，有些无助地看着L甜甜圈后的眼睛，嘴唇干燥得几乎要裂开。  
　　而L却突然露出了一个笑容来，“你真的什么也不要吃吗？”  
　　接着，阳光裂成了碎片，深深地扎进了他的意识，他模糊地从这个梦里醒来，周围却是一片漆黑。这里没有阳光、没有甜点也没有L，那个胡乱地搅乱他思绪的Matt现在在某个地方变成了一具冰冷的尸体，他想，真该死。  
　　他想起自己最糟糕的时候，也是在一片漆黑里，什么都没有除了浑身上下让人发疯的疼痛。那时候他想，他完蛋了，要死了，可实际上并没有，他甚至大摇大摆地回到了汉普郡从华米之家里把那个依然悠闲又懒散的Matt偷出来。  
　　那时候Matt笑嘻嘻地问，呀，你回来了啊？  
　　接着，他就给了Matt一拳。可现在，他竟然将他的这张脸和L对他露出的最后一个笑脸拼贴在了一起，这却让他感到有点悲哀——他们都死了，他却连他们的葬礼都没能参加。  
　　他开始不受控制地回想起华米之家让人头晕眼花的彩绘玻璃，那种光芒照进他的眼睛里，仿佛要将他的过去全数点亮。  
　　这一路走来，他也做了不少坏事，为了某个信仰而不断攀爬的手早就被污泥染透，所谓的灵魂恐怕也变得无可救药，他自始至终都做不到L要求的“专注”，也没能践行自己说过的誓言。但是他想，如果还有机会，他依然会不遗余力和Near去挣个高低，看他败北的时候还能不能摆出那张该死的漠然的面孔，然后趾高气扬地对着Matt好好炫耀一番。  
　　那时候，Matt可能会捧着游戏机一边咧着嘴一边迅速地摁下摁键，他的喉咙里会发出快而含糊的声音，像是一声赞叹，更多的却像是揶揄的敷衍。他可能会忍不住想要揍他，然后这个只会逃跑的笨蛋会踩着劣质的沙发从房间的这边跑到那边，他们会像两个最愚蠢最普通的孩子一样在一间昏暗狭窄的房间里彼此追逐，直到精疲力尽后仰躺在地板上，他们的鼻腔呼吸着空气，心脏鼓动着血液，瞳孔漏进灯光，然后嘴里说上那么一两句陈芝麻烂谷子的往事。  
　　他会像是Linda那样不厌其烦地重复关于少年时代他见到L的种种见闻，包括那个讨人厌的甜甜圈。它像是一口空井，又像是他的一生，自始至终地追逐着某个朝阳却在最后跑进了一团漆黑的空虚，那是一个无法取下的空洞，他无法证明它存在，却又不能假装它只是一个幻觉。  
　　最后一阵抽痛比之前都要更强烈，真该死，他的喉咙里爆发出一阵仓促的呜咽声，可他笑意却冲上了他的大脑，他似乎又能看见那天下午的金色阳光，它在那个空洞的井口的另一边，而这里的星辰正高悬在他的头顶——  
　　  
.0.  
　　来说说这个少年吧，他啊，并没有什么强烈的道德意识，更不在乎所谓的正义。  
　　他只是纯粹地凭借着任性去做事罢了，或许听到这里，你会忍不住觉得这样的他简直无药可救，但是如果有机会，他会告诉你一个梦想，一个关于贯穿他一生的小小梦想。  
　　他有过盾牌，也有过软肋，只是这些都已经变得无关紧要了。  
　　因为现在，没药和死亡一起融入了他的每一道伤口，爱与憎恶也都还在他的手心。  
　　他沉沉睡去，那阿勒山高高升起的虹光也无法将他唤醒。  
　　这一刻，天地是安静的，唯有第三只鸽子拍着翅膀，它高高地掠过他的头顶投下一块乌云，风潮鼓出一种歌声，潮水消失在天际。  
　　  
END

 

Page 7||高田清美  
EVA  
福音

.0.  
　　苹果啊苹果，你为什么要压低那高高的枝头，垂到我的眼前来呢？  
　　  
.1.  
　　高田清美屈辱地抱着那条白色的毯子，她紧紧缩成一团，而那个金发的少年却在这时重重地踩了一下脚下的钢板，似乎要宣泄什么不满一样地啧了啧嘴，这让她感到很恐惧。  
　　她想，没关系，至少我还握着那张笔记。  
　　一瞬间，她又觉得自己好像可以赢过所有人，就像是赢过那个不知天高地厚的弥海砂一样。  
　　他们都是金头发。高田清美突然想到这个问题，而少年已经跳下了车牢牢地关住了车门，好像生怕她会连滚带爬地立刻冲进泥地里一样。  
　　现在，高田清美只剩下黑暗了，车厢在颤抖，偶尔她能听见周围模糊的声音，不过并不真切。她知道这辆车在行驶，但却并不知道这辆车将会驶往何方。这种带着强烈不确定性的未来让高田清美感到异常的烦躁，她紧紧地抱住胳膊，把脸贴在膝盖上。  
　　这一刻，她就像是一个孩子一样满心酸楚，委屈异常。  
　　于是她轻轻念着夜神月的名字，一遍又一遍，好像这样就能得到安慰。  
　　她开始强迫自己去想一想关于夜神月的事情，当然，也包括弥海砂，那个缺乏理性像是小疯子一样的女孩子。  
　　她那么年轻，那么漂亮，好像所有人的目光都应该汇聚在她身上一样。  
　　可是她却浪费这种天资，心甘情愿去做一个愚蠢的昏睡在美梦里的兔子，简直不可理喻。毫无疑问，高田清美讨厌这样的女孩子，她们肤浅、任性并且绝对的自我中心，绝对的付出让周围的人都感到不堪重负，自己却还是那么乐在其中。  
　　她想，这种人是不该在月的身边的，她就像是一点污渍，把月完美的光环弄得有了瑕疵。  
　　她这么想着，心里突然产生一股甜蜜的自豪感。她想，唯有她该被他认可，从大学开始她就有了这种认知，如今的种种更是命运要为他们拉上红线。  
　　天知道，他们浪费了多长的时间，才能再次寻觅到彼此呢？  
　　她垂下眼帘，可是酸楚却涌上了她的鼻腔。无论她在内心里多少次这么对自己说，她也知道，这些自欺欺人的话只不过是一个美梦。  
　　她讨厌愚蠢的女人，因为她总能透过她们看见自己的倒影——她虚弱、肤浅、自私、自以为风度翩翩，极端的自我中心却又表现得无比谦逊。  
　　她多讨厌这样一张虚伪又丑陋的面孔啊。  
　　然而命运却让她顿悟其中的伤痛，这种无法弭平的绝望和沮丧让她一天比一天更坚强，却也一天比一天更虚弱，如今，她是一株凌霄，或许任何人都折不断她，可正是因此，任何人都能将她从攀附的树木上拽下来。  
　　她摇了摇头，温热眼泪贴着鼻梁，没滚到鼻尖就变得冰凉。  
　　她最讨厌弥海砂这样的女孩子了，她无声地对自己说，她开始竭尽全力去回忆和弥海砂一起吃的那顿晚饭，想起她兴高采烈地说着她要和月结婚，但却又对死亡笔记一无所知的模样，连自己都忍不住怜悯到笑了出来。  
　　可是这样的笑容却在她登上归途的汽车时就变成了一滩碎片。  
　　谁又能保证不会在未来的某一天，突然出现一个女人带着这样高高在上的姿态偷偷低着头嘴角咧出一个微笑呢？  
　　她知道，她应当相信他，可是实际上这实在是太困难了。  
　　忽然之间，车体猛地颤了颤便陷入了沉默，高田清美愣了愣，随后一咬牙在自己的手上弄出一道伤口来，尖锐的疼痛从皮肤一直蔓延到心脏，但她此刻的心情却比任何时候都要明朗，那几秒钟之前的愁云惨雾已经被轻易地驱散了。  
　　她必须做一件事，保证她的胜利，以及他的胜利。  
　　于是她沾着自己带着疼痛的鲜血，在那张被撕下来的纸片上写下了一个名字，她不需要去了解这个名字的意思，不需要知道他的往事，他曾经流过怎样的泪水、喝下怎样的屈辱又或者是因为怎样的欢乐而狂喜，她都不需要知道。  
　　她要做的，只是写下这个名字。  
　　这很简单，就像是吃苹果一样，只要抬一抬手张一张嘴就能办到，罪恶感、恐惧这种东西早就变得麻木了。她早就变成了一株凌霄，带着对自己的怯懦的憎恨和恐惧紧紧攀附于伊甸的高树，蛇的腹部碾过她的身体，灰尘让她变得卑微。  
　　这时候，她突然又想起了弥海砂，女孩子开朗又张牙舞爪的笑脸和过去那个无所畏惧的小女孩重叠，它们牢牢地撕咬着高田清美属于过去的记忆，仿佛要告诉她，这一路走来的人是多么的狼狈又无能。  
　　她疲惫地垂下手，看着那行血字，眼泪停住了，可心却变得比任何时候都要冰冷。  
　　如果可以，我会是世界上最铁石心肠的人。高田清美露出了一个笑容，沉重的碎片却堆满了她的腹部。  
　　  
.0.  
　　来说一下这个女人的结局吧。  
　　她啊，在一通令人绝望的电话之后忍不住失声痛哭了起来，就像是小时候第一次意识到自己甚至无法保护自己心爱的洋娃娃一样，痛苦得几乎连肺叶都要燃烧起来了，接着，她的意识就开始背叛她。  
　　为什么呢？  
　　她反复地思考着这个问题，眼泪滴在自己的脚背上，冷得如同一块块凝固的血斑。  
　　她原以为自己一定猜不透这个答案，但是实际上她的心底早就明白了——  
　　她从不是别人的肋骨，但她却让别人成为了自己的脚踝。  
　　  
END

 

Page 8||魅上照  
Simon the Apostle  
热忱者

.0.  
　　被丢掉了。  
　　被神明遗弃了。  
　　大脑做不出任何反应，除了毫无意义的嚎哭，魅上照什么都做不到。  
　　他企图解释，可是舌头早就不听自己的控制了，就像是身上的每一条肌肉，它们在他的皮肤下扭曲打结，沉重的痛楚鞭打着他的灵魂。  
　　究竟是哪里错了呢？  
　　他不知道。  
　　好痛苦啊，好难受啊，神明啊神明，你为何要抛弃我呢？  
　　正义分明是如此明确，犹如贯穿宇宙的长矛，你为何要将它从我的胸口拔起？  
　　  
.1.  
　　周围是一片混沌，在这里，没有天也没有地，没有光自然也没有影，一切都是虚无的。  
　　他试图伸出手，可是作为手的这种物理意义上的东西已经没有了。  
　　恐惧。  
　　魅上照企图迈开脚步奔跑，但是却根本找不到自己的双脚。  
　　这里是什么地方？！  
　　他惊慌地向四周张望，可是触目所及的就只有混沌。  
　　不，与其说是能够看见，还不如说是能够感觉到。因为这里什么都看不见，一丝光也没有。他突然又想，会不会其实是自己的眼珠也不见了？  
　　这个念头让他感到恐惧又厌恶。  
　　他想要呐喊，声带却连一丝颤抖都没有。  
　　现在，他是一块顽石，也是一团空气，他是最坚硬的有机体，也是最软弱的一片草叶，在这里，他是万事万物，在这里他什么也不是。  
　　因为这里是荒冥和虚无，不是天堂也不归地狱，一切都是混沌未开的。  
　　没有光、没有热、没有一丝声响也没有神明的迹象。  
　　魅上照的大脑里发出一声可怕的嘶吼，然而一切依旧寂静。  
　　他死去了，哪里也没去，到头来就进入了这片荒冥。他每天都要花上很久才能让自己重新想起来这件事，然后再花更多的时间忘记它，就像是要忘记自己被神所抛弃的事情一样，日复一日，从不停息。  
　　正义。  
　　这是扎在他心口的一条荆棘，他每天都用鲜血来浇灌它，可为什么到头来它回报给他的竟是这样的结局呢？  
　　他不甘心。  
　　在过去啊，他也是一个人人称羡的精英，兢兢业业，比谁都要更加崇拜正义与善良，如果有什么事情可以把这个世界上的罪恶统统都消灭，即使是要他付出生命他也在所不惜。于是，一路走来，他将属于自己的人的那一部分中的无数的东西尽数扔掉，只求回报神明深种在他心底的正义。  
　　如果它是种子，他就会让自己成为最好的土壤；如果它是芦苇，那他就是匍匐在水边肮脏的泥沙；如果它是玫瑰，那他就甘愿做一只被刺穿心脏的夜莺。  
　　他的生命全是为了这个意义而存在，但最后，他却什么都没有了。  
　　甚至连同自己的意识都已经变得不再清晰。  
　　他悲哀地想，于是周遭的混沌仿佛窃笑一般地说着，悲哀啊，悲哀啊，悲哀啊。  
　　他想，你们统统给我闭嘴吧。  
　　然后他的手脚就开始发出了爆笑的声音，这种情况对于如今的魅上照来说，简直就是再熟悉不过的事情了。他早就失去了形态，和其他无数的生灵混合在一起，他们就是这里的全部，他们就是零。  
　　在这里，没有光与影，更没有善和恶，正义在这里毫无意义，连神的悲悯也无法到达此地。  
　　这就是死亡笔记持有者的陌路吗？  
　　他想要哭，可是却没有眼眶，想要呐喊，却也没有喉咙。  
　　然而他依旧相信，他所做的，是善良的与正义的。他是神的开路者，他洒下热忱的鲜血把荆棘统统烧了个干净。  
　　如果他还有胸膛，他依然会张开双臂拥抱那把贯穿他心脏的命运长矛，他依旧会聆听它的低语，不惜一切代价地去守护那些善良和弱小。  
　　他是正义的。  
　　他想。  
　　于是悲痛都匿藏了起来，周围的嘲笑声也变成了一声悠长的叹息，它们像是海潮一样从这边飘到那边，将魅上照团团围住。  
　　魅上照又感到了困倦，他如今明明不需要睡眠了，却比任何时候都更疲惫苍老。  
　　如果他还有眼睛，他应该可以看见如同身处汪洋的一滴水珠一样的姿态，那是一滴疲惫而苍老的眼泪，带着崇高的理想与满身的尘埃。  
　　他想，我是这条路上的开道者，我是正义之门的殉教者。  
　　他们会踩着我的背脊，直到返回无垢的伊甸。  
　　于是，他再一次沉入了暂时的欢愉的平衡。  
　　  
.0.  
　　于是西门放下了手里的事情，他用心聆听了主的召唤，走到了主的身边。  
　　他踩过躺在洁白的羊奶里的陶罐碎片，路过涂满了蜂蜜的芳香面包，抛下了那能够整治脚底伤口的没药。他跨过星辰的海、走过无尽的路，正义的长矛洞穿他的胸膛，神的光辉融化了他捧着的蜜蜡和香膏。  
　　他啊，是这样的虔诚又无所畏惧，连那铺满干涸燥热的大地的荆棘都为他的勇气而蜷缩成了一团团干瘪的毛球不情愿再去品尝一口他胸膛滴下来的那发黑的血。  
　　接着，他终于到达了目的地，他热泪盈眶，匍匐在地失声痛哭道——  
　　感谢主啊，感谢你终于找到了我。  
　　可他一路走来，竟然忘记了自己的心脏其实早已枯萎成井。  
　　  
END

 

Page 9||夜神月  
Symphony No.9  
自新世界

.0.  
　　我今日呼天唤地与你凭证，我将生死祸福陈明在你面前。所以你要选择生命啊，让你和你的后裔得以留存。①  
　　  
.1.  
　　你有没有想过这样的一天？  
　　这个世界不再存在欺辱、罪恶、哪怕是邪念？  
　　所有的生灵如同温顺的羔羊，匍匐在盖亚的胸膛之上谦卑地对着彼此露出欣悦的笑容？  
　　不要惧怕一时的牺牲与恐惧，所有的鲜血都是为了最终的欢愉而留下的。  
　　悲伤啊、痛苦啊、死亡啊，这些在最终将要达到的正义的彼岸简直不值一提。  
　　少年这么想，他拿起了笔，安静地写道——  
　　我就是正义。  
　　接着，站在他背后黑色的死神发出乌鸦一样奇怪又尖锐的笑声，他咯咯咯得笑个不停，肢体扭曲了起来，手里还拿着一只鲜红的苹果。  
　　他说，“月啊，这句话又杀不死人。”  
　　那个被称为月的少年露出了堪称天真的笑容，“什么啊，硫克，我这是要时刻提醒我自己，要如何才能创造一个新的世界。”  
　　他的眼睛闪着无限的光彩，可是瞳孔却如同塌陷的黑洞。  
　　黑色的死神又笑了，他说，“你们人类可真是有趣啊。”  
　　少年收起笔，平静地说，“对于硫克来说可能是这样吧？”  
　　死神将苹果核也一起吞下，仿佛意犹未尽一般地啧了啧嘴，“真是美味啊。”  
　　那个少年隐晦地露出了一个嘲讽的嗤笑，他说，“硫克，我问你一个问题。”  
　　死神点了点头。  
　　“死亡笔记每天能写的名字有限度吗？”少年的语气甚至比脸上的神情还要认真。  
　　“当然没有，月，你可真是问了一个傻瓜问题啊。”死神发出了窃笑，他眼睛一眨不眨地靠近少年干净端正的面孔，喉咙里发出像是笑声又如同林枭哀鸣的声响，“死亡怎么会有限度呢？唯有生才是有限度的。”  
　　少年点了点头，坦率地回答道，“啊，是我考虑不周了。”  
　　死神笑嘻嘻地接过话茬问，“月很在意这个问题吗？”  
　　少年摇头，可声音却变得有点缓慢，“不，并不是。”  
　　“嘻嘻。”死神从尖锐的牙齿里挤出这样的声音，红色的眼珠里倒影出少年的面孔，“不过生也好，死也好，所有的机会不都控制在你的手里吗？”  
　　死神在心里补充道，至少现在是这样。  
　　而少年只是带着有点乏味的表情眨了眨眼睛，他伸了个懒腰，眼神落到窗外，黑色的死神好奇地看着他，而他却只是平静地发着呆，光洁的玻璃上映出他十七岁的面孔。  
　　那是他最好的时候，踌躇满志，前程远大，只要张开怀抱就能拥抱住整个世界，可他并不知道，自那时候起，那颗他胸膛里的苹果已经开始枯萎溃烂。  
　　夜神月嘴里发出呜咽的声音，心脏剧烈的疼痛如同终于因为腐烂而爆炸的苹果一般让他几乎难以承受，他的鼻腔酸楚，喉咙里全是血液的腥甜，他依旧在想，弥海砂呢？高田清美呢？她们都该死的滚到哪里去了？  
　　可是下一秒，这股怒火就陡然熄灭了。  
　　他忍不住像个孩子一样发出无声的痛哭——  
　　他完蛋了。  
　　他的生命就要结束了，在这里，新世界本来已经开启的大门就要关闭了，此时此刻，他能看见的是夕阳绚烂而旖旎的光芒，它就像是鲜红的苹果皮一样落到了他的眼睑上。  
　　他想起了很多人，比如妆裕、父亲、尼亚、松田、弥海砂、南空直美甚至是十七岁的自己。  
　　他仿佛是一个陌生人，从远处慢慢走来，步调缓慢，波澜不惊，他微微张开嘴唇背诵着单词，另一只手却掏出正在鸣叫的手机，接着，他停住了，脸上露出了一个由衷的欢喜的笑容，他说，“嗯，哥哥马上就回来了，妆裕你和妈妈要是饿了的话，先开动也没有关系。”  
　　电话里的人不知道说了什么，少年就露出了一个开怀的笑容，他的声音很轻，就像是一阵晨雾，他说，“要是饿坏了你们，我可就要愧疚一辈子啦。”  
　　接着，他听着电话里的声音，一边重新迈开了脚步，夕阳在他的眼睛里如同一次光辉的日出，粉色的荧光如同一团锦簇的鲜花一般带着柔和的光芒照亮他的归途。  
　　接着，他消失在了月的视线里。  
　　那是谁？  
　　月艰难地翕动了一下嘴唇，一时间竟然感到羞愧难当。  
　　死亡让他变得困倦和痴木了起来，他觉得自己隐约能够听到远方的钟声，他想起暴风雨的天台上，L静静地站在那里，他说，好吵啊，今天的钟声。  
　　那时候他并不知道他的意思，甚至以为这是对方又一次故意的试探，他觉得自己有点被激怒了，可是他必须忍住，于是平静地带过了这个话题。  
　　如今想来，他是已经知道自己要死了吗？  
　　夜神月忍不住发出了一声空洞的笑声，尽管他一直以死亡为伍，但如今，他却是头一次这么靠近死亡，如此冰冷、黑暗、令人恐惧。  
　　他努力睁开眼睛，却隐约看到了不远处站着一个人。  
　　他是要来杀死自己的吗？  
　　月胡乱地尖叫了起来，他试图挥动手臂，可是连手指都驱动不了，恐惧塞满了他的眼眶，让他几乎要当场嚎叫起来，可是下一刻，这种恐惧竟然平息了。  
　　因为来者是L。  
　　他弯着背脊，安静地站在那里，黑色的头发掩着没有精神的眼睛，深色的黑眼圈将他的脸色衬得无比苍白。  
　　月看见，他的手插在口袋里，嘴角似乎是微微勾起，却又怜悯无比。  
　　他说，“我是正义的。”  
　　——不！  
　　月在心底奋力地反驳，而对方却仿佛看透了他的表情一样平静地重复道——  
　　“我是正义的。”他甚至特地放慢了语速来吐出后半句，“你只是一个杀人犯而已，KILLER。”  
　　——我不是！  
　　他艰难地开了口：“你有没有想过这样的一天？”  
　　L没有回答。  
　　“这个世界不再存在欺辱、罪恶、哪怕是邪念？所有人都互相理解、恪守正义？”  
　　L静静地看着他，漆黑的眼睛如同一口深井。  
　　“你们根本就不懂。”月发出悲痛的声音，然而轻细得却像是一根蜘蛛丝，他转开眼睛，决心无视眼前的幻影，可那个人却又开了口。  
　　“不，是你不懂。”L这么说，他毫无疑问地再次激怒了那个垂死的男人，男人咒骂着他，声音里夹杂着浓郁的怨恨和愁苦，他如同一个最虔诚的圣徒一般在他的十字架下控诉。  
　　L沉默地看着他，可最终却笑了起来，“你可真是什么都不懂。”  
　　“闭嘴，你这个失败者。”月艰难地吐出一口气，而对方无波无澜地回答道，“彼此彼此。”  
　　他说，“真是悲哀啊，我们要分开了。”  
　　这句话让月突然回到了很多年前，那是暴雨之后短暂的平静，世界阴霾如同幽冥，而青年的面孔苍白堪比白纸，他这样凝视着自己，带着绝对的决心和一股莫名的悲壮，他说——  
　　真悲哀啊，我们要分开了。  
　　——那是永远的分离，是确切的知道彼此将通往不同的未来的一个道别。  
　　月对这个认知突然感到了恐惧，他突然想要求饶，想要祈求一个原谅，好让他重新振作起来，无论是谁都好，只要对他伸出手就好，而唯一的那个人却已经背过身去慢慢地走进了黄昏的光里。  
　　他起先是L，接着变成了高田清美，然后变成了魅上照，一会儿又是尼亚，他甚至变成了梅洛、渡和弥海砂。他们就这样远走越远，最后彻底消失不见。  
　　“救救我……”月忍不住用尽最后一丝力气握紧拳头，“救救我啊！我不想死啊！！”  
　　他说，他第一次认识到自己只是一介凡人之躯，他脆弱、卑鄙、无助、歹毒。他将所有人统统杀死，接着又让他们把他推到了绝境。  
　　好疼啊。他奋力地与死亡做着最后的博弈，生命的目光炸开最后一朵玫瑰，它从天空缓缓地落下，被烧成了一团灰烬。  
　　而这时候，夜神月突然又听到了——  
　　“真是悲哀啊，我们要分别了。”他说，冰冷的声音穿过暴雨滴进了他的耳朵，他说，我们最终还是要走上不同的道路，尽管我们曾经也曾成为朋友，在一场又一场的游戏里博弈，揣测并被揣测、试探与被试探。  
　　人总是这样的，原以为在旅途中遇上某个人就能做一些什么，仿佛对方是同行的旅伴，无论好坏，可是直到最终，他们才能幡然醒悟——他们终究不是一路人，分别是必然的，哪怕他们曾经涉足过一条河流，穿过同一片森林，看过同样的荒芜。  
　　正如同他和那一张张已经背过身去的面孔一样。  
　　这时候，钟声响了起来，世界在审判后咽下了最终的一声叹息。  
　　  
.0.  
　　他成了一团混沌。  
　　他痴木、僵滞、安宁也寂静。  
　　这里什么也没有、这里却蕴藏万物。  
　　有人说这里是死亡的终点，也有人说这里是重生的第一步。  
　　而他知道，这里只不过是一片虚空。  
　　  
END  
　　  
注：  
①摘自《旧约全书·申命记》

**Author's Note:**

> 之前回顾了DN，感叹不知不觉就过了十年了，于是一时兴起就写了这个系列。  
> 人生补时最主要的还是想要写一写不同人物死前可能在想一点什么，所以其实没什么实际内容，自己写下来也觉得非常辛苦（实在是太苦手了，我比较擅长描写缓慢的剧情桥段和某一个小小的场景，对于全部的回忆杀还是觉得很困难的啦……特别是自从渡、L还有Mello这三篇，写的真的很苦手其实），不过这次在写作过程里自己想到了很多自己喜欢的句子，觉得也很开心，这点算是一个很大的收获，由衷的感到高兴。但是啊，我估计我短期内我是不会再想写关于回忆啊什么的文章了啊（笑）。  
> 总之，至此，人生补时全部结束，虽然我想表达的很多都没表达出来，但是很感谢大家的阅读。  
> 有机会的话，我想写出更好的故事的。
> 
> 以上


End file.
